The embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to electronic messaging systems. More particularly, the embodiments relate to evaluating an arbitrary scene of a delivered video by using a marker, and of controlling the display of the marker.
Along with the development of network techniques, e-learning, which is learning acquired through the use of personal computers or the like in education, has been widely used in the field of education. The e-learning has an advantage that it is possible to provide the same education also in a remote location in comparison with learning in a classroom.
While a lecture is given with the use of video in e-learning, a learner sometimes wants to know the content, importance, understandability, or the like of the lecture in advance. The same applies to the provider of the content, and the content provider sometimes wants to know detailed opinions of the learner.